A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. The core of the gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, at least a portion of air over the fan is provided to an inlet of the core. Such portion of the air is progressively compressed by the compressor section until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section through the turbine section to drive one or more turbines within the turbine section. The one or more turbines within the turbine section maybe coupled to one or more compressors of the compressor section via respective shaft(s). The combustion gases are then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
The gas turbine engines accordingly include a variety of rotating components, which may experience hot operating conditions—the hot operating conditions potentially limiting engine component life. Modern gas turbine engines employ sophisticated thermal management systems to cool these rotating components. Unfortunately, the commonly used thermal heat sinks may not provide a desired amount of heat removal.
At the same time, it desirable to heat fuel delivered to the combustion section of the gas turbine engine to increase an engine efficiency. Fuel temperature, however, may be limited by the formation of insoluble products referred to as “coke”. Coke may form when hydrocarbon fuel containing oxygen is heated beyond a certain temperature (e.g. above 250° F. or 121° C.). Coke deposits may potentially limit fuel system component life.
Accordingly, a gas turbine engine capable of efficiently removing heat from various rotating components of the gas turbine engine while additionally heating fuel to be delivered to the combustion section of the gas turbine engine would be useful. More particularly, a gas turbine engine capable of efficiently removing heat from various rotating components of the gas turbine engine while additionally heating fuel to be delivered to the combustion section without forming Coke within such fuel would be especially beneficial.